Honey in the gears
by ZimLover05
Summary: cassidy shows up at dib's door searching for Aqua after betraying her syndicate. Zim is suspected of her Homicide-- but he has been dead two weeks cold--or has he ? (rated pg-13 for cursing and slight drug useages)


Disclaimer Forward   
I do not own Invader Zim , or Gundam Wing   
( even though i only used Trowa's name once ...Oops , my bad ! twice .. lol! ) ,  
And the names of the differant Orginizations and Police Systems belong to the guys who made CowBoyBeBop ,   
Not including , of course , my creation : Artifical Intelligance or A.I.  
The poem featured here in the forescript is copyrighted by the one and only Bjork .  
Also , Cassidy , and Kei and herself all belong to my bestest friend , Aqua^^ ,   
And BlackWing and Myself , ( Horuka/zimlover/Lex ) each are copyrighted by me .  
Lastly , and most importantly of all , if you've read our fics before ,   
you should know we have only one clear rule for feedback :  
NO Flames whatsoever !   
.. I have worked very , very hard and very dilagantly on these chaps and we don't appiciate ,  
nor respect flaming in any way on our downloads and uploads .   
If you want to flame , i must insist that you return to the menu with the others .  
Thank you for your patience .   
  
- ZimLover_05  
***  
  
  
  
For The girls , the Boys ,   
... and the insane robots .   
  
Thanks for making my life a little more special .   
  
~ * ~  
  
  
***  
  
/ While i crawl into the unknown ..  
..cover me ../  
  
/ ..Im going hunting for mysteries again..  
..cover me .../  
  
/..Im going to prove the impossible really exsists . /  
  
/This is really dangerous ..  
..cover me .../  
  
/..But worth all the effort ....cover me . /  
  
/ ...Im going to prove the imposssible really exsists /  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
" Honey in the Gears "  
  
Chapter One : " Bitter Sweet Ballad "  
  
  
***  
  
  
Chicago Illinois , 2005 .   
  
  
Only Two hours left in the day for him .   
Darkness had begun to fall , casting lean stripes of sunset through the blinds .   
  
A worn fedora curved over Dib's pale brow , his eyes burning a stolid brown from underneath the rim .   
  
" ..Of all the doors in the world .."   
".. She had to walk into mine , didnt she ? "   
  
Cassidy was a sparkplug .   
She was the kind of girl that could make Trowa weak in the knees ...  
..Kissable , faded rose lips , bottomless brown eyes ..and a dress that could kill .  
  
Pure sugar .  
  
His mouth went dry as he watched her from invisibly from underneath the brim , heart stuttering against the open buttons of his shirt .   
  
She was a damsel in distress by no means whatsoever .   
  
Her steps were low and even as she approached him , face straight and sirious .   
  
" ...Are you dib ?.."  
  
He didn't move at first , but in one fluid drag he put out his first ,   
and last cigarette of the day .   
  
Pleased , Dib's eyes shined as he tipped up the rim to look at her .   
" ..That i am , dollface . "   
  
She flicked a strand of bang away from her eyes , aloof , and oviously uninterested .  
  
..He could tell that she didnt like pet-names .   
  
" Name's Cassidy .."  
  
" ..Cass , if you must . "   
  
Slowly , he rose to his feet , locking an alluring gaze with her , eye-to-eye .   
  
" ..Well Cass .."  
  
" ..What do you want ?"  
  
There was a pause of silence between them ,  
but ,   
in her right hand , like of a parlor trick ;  
in her two fingers , a picture appeared .   
  
" ..Its not a what , " she spoke .   
  
It slid accross the desk for him to study .   
" --Its more of a who .."  
  
It was an old photo , in yellowish-brown a tone , cracking at the edges from being repeditively bent .   
A young woman was slyly perched in the center , a steel pistol brandished in one hand ,  
a long mane of dark hair spilling over her light shoulders gracefully .   
...Cassidy's hair .   
  
" ..That's my mother , Aqua .."   
  
" ..She disapeared two weeks ago , pulling work for the I.S.P. "  
  
Dib looked deeper into the photograph .   
There was a mark tatooed ; almost carved into her brow .. It was though she had tryed to hide it purposely with her bangs .  
  
Cassidy read the look in his eyes , and knew before his lips could mold to ask ,  
  
Another Picture made its appearance from her fingertips ; skidding to a stop beside the other one that lied on the table top .   
  
Dib's hand trembled as he gripped the photograph .   
A young boy , no older than he , graced the page beautifully . His short , thin body was encased in a sultry shrowd of leather ;  
only a small bit of pale flesh showing from where the stone around his neck was kept .  
  
He gazed into the vain eyes that stared up at him from the page ; contacts hiding their true color even in the plain picture .   
  
" ...Zim . "   
  
  
" ..Yes , " Cassidy spoke , unfazed. "   
  
" She was the one whom he trusted --"   
  
" ..He gave her that mark ,"  
  
" Once . "  
  
Dib started to sweat as he realized what the mark signified alone;   
he picked up a pencil and traced it onto a sheet of cheap paper .   
  
" ..Four points three , the star they made be ..."   
  
Dib dropped it , and a crude red sketch of a star with the letters A and I remained .   
  
" Artifical Intelligance ??.."   
  
With one hand , Cassidy picked up the pictures ; and again they vanished into her gloves .   
  
.." One week before she went missing , "   
  
" she leaked some of her inside information to the Cops ... "   
  
" ..I--i havent seen her since . "   
  
Dib parted from the desk to pace ; his mind reeling within the sculptured confines of his skull .  
Zim had vanished that night at the club .   
They didnt even find his remains after the fire had been extinguished .   
  
--As far as anyone knew , he was dead ;  
for even his fian'ce , was crying at the funeral the fortnight after .  
  
...But if he had her --that could only mean one thing .   
  
The slick Son of a bitch was in hiding .   
  
Dib broke the pace at once , raising his glance to Cassidy .   
  
Her lips were pursed as she bit into them ; trying her best to hide her weakness for her creator .  
  
His brow furrowed .  
  
Concerned , he tryed to reassure her , but she just backed off .   
  
Steadilly , she turned away ; masking her grievance in a waterfall of crushed velvet .   
  
  
" ..Just find her , Dib . "   
  
  
" ...I don't care how --just do it . "   
  
  
***  
Last skritchies :   
  
All right everyone ! How was i for a chapter one , hmm ? ^^  
  
My dearest appologies to my sis , Aqua for aggreeing to play the "victim" in this . Lol ^^  
  
And squishings of course To Richard for being such a sweetheart during my connection cut off   
--luv to luv ya , maddie ^^  
  
Next up ?   
Were going to the underbelly of the city ; the evictioned sector ,  
to check out our deadly lovers and the dirty trick theyv'e got cooked up together .   
  
Suspence !   
Betrayal!!  
Kinkyness!!!  
OH THE HORROR OF IT ALL !!!!  
  
Zim : uh , lex ? *tugs at her jeans*  
Me : yes ? *turns around*  
zim : I think they want to go home now .  
me : * sweatdrops * uh , right -- sorry   
  
Zim : *smirks*   
me : Hey ! Dont make me get the supersoaker , shorty !!  
zim : EEP!  
me : I thought so . *grins*  
  
Anyways , i look forward to your reviews, and i will see you very very soon. Chow !  
  
GOODNIGHT WASHINGTON !!  
  
~*~  
  
E-mail us For fanart gallery , fanfic , or site info today ^^   
  
ZimLover_05 : rukaforeveryours@yahoo.com  
  
Aqua : SPluto112@aol.com 


End file.
